Personnel safety is increasingly identified as the primary force in decision making in industrial applications. All production and financial targets, in industries ranging from petrochemicals and refining to the software industry, are secondary to safety concerns. Thus, it is increasingly comment for employees, contractors, and visitors to be briefed on aware safety risks present at a work location.
Many industries are also required to comply with safety standards like OSHAS 18001/BSC. OHSAS 18001 is an internationally recognized occupational, health, and safety management system series standard. Requirements for OHSAS 18001 Occupation health and safety management system include formulation of an Occupational, Health and Safety Management System (OHSMS) with the establishment of an occupational, health and safety (OHS) manual in which the scope of OHSMS is determined; establish an occupational, health, and safety policy and OHS objectives and programs; ensure document and record control; implement and maintain a procedure to identify hazards, assess risk and determine controls in the work place; ensure applicable occupational, health, and safety legislation is identified, communicated within and compliance assessed; define resources, roles, responsibilities, accountability, and authority with regard to the OHSMS; implement an adequate occupational, health, and safety communication, participation, and consultation process; maintain good operational control; plan emergency preparedness and response; meet strict criteria in relation to incident investigation; identify and deal with OHS non conformities by applying corrective and preventative action; monitor and measure the occupational, health, and safety performance of the organization; and audit the system and review the system at a management level periodically.
In certain industries, training mechanisms are used to train people to identify and avoid potential hazards. These training mechanisms range from showing presentations and making people aware of scenarios to live training exercises (e.g., mock drills, firefighting training, etc.). In prior approaches, there is no means for evaluating the trainee's behavior. As such, it can be difficult to evaluate if a trainee truly understands the risks associated with the potential hazard.
There are two particular categories in the work force that are uniquely prone to work related safety hazards: people who are new to the work place (i.e., those with less experience), and people who have worked around the hazard for an extended period of time (such people have the knowledge to correctly answer safety evaluation questions, but may not adhere to safe behavior standards in practice).
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that create real life-like scenarios that do not expose the trainee to a real hazard, while also providing the ability to monitor and evaluate the response of an individual to such situations. Such methods and systems are disclosed herein.